


Who Am I to Stand in your Way?

by LittleRedEmissary



Series: SterekWeek2015 [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Cute, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sterekweek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles need to communicate more, and Lydia is always right :)<br/>A.K.A: The one where Derek and Stiles finally get their heads out of their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I to Stand in your Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song here by Chester See = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hPfL4zBY-c  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Who am I to Stand in your Way?**

                Derek Hale had been through a lot of shit in his life, and he liked to think that it would be relatively hard to surprise him after everything that he'd been through. His second girlfriend turned out to be a hunter who burnt his family to the ground. His third girlfriend was an evil druid who was practicing sacrifices and evil spells. The next person that he fell in love with got possessed by a thousand year old fox spirit who thrived off of chaos and destruction.

                This is why when he was visiting his pack at Berkley University and he took Lydia out to coffee one evening, he did not expect to catch a scent that reminded him of plaid, research, and swimming pools. Derek immediately looked around the cafe, and in the corner he saw him.

                Stiles looked tangled up in cords and Derek could hear his slightly increased pulse. He didn't sound panicked, just nervous- like he'd done this before. Beside him there was an electric keyboard and a microphone. A hand clamped onto Derek's shoulder, and Lydia quickly steered him towards a large plant- she was definitely hiding the alpha from him.

"That's Stiles." Derek said, and he could feel his eyebrows pinching together.

                "Astute observation, Derek." Lydia said as she waved towards a waiter, who came when she beckoned (Who doesn't?)  and she ordered. Derek asked for a  black coffee, which made the banshee roll her eyes and announce that he didn't need to order something that he didn't like to try to make him seem tough. Lydia ordered a mocha as an afterthought.

"You don't want him to see us." Derek pointed out, and Lydia rolled her eyes as she corrected, "I've seen him play live before; I don't want him to see you, or he'll get nervous and change his set."

                Derek dwelled on that in silence until their coffees came, and Lydia immediately pushed the extra mocha that she had ordered towards him. Derek opened his mouth to protest, but she simply raised a perfect eyebrow at him and he decided that it wasn't worth it. She was right, black coffee wasn't something that he particularly enjoyed.

                The plant was annoying, but Derek could easily look through the leaves and see Stiles. He was talking to a guy around his age. The guy was smiling with soft eyes and his heart on his sleeve. He was obviously in love with Stiles, but, Derek thought to himself, who wouldn't be?

                The man reached forward to grab at Stiles hands, and Derek listened carefully as the duo spoke, the stranger spoke first, "You'll be great! You play piano perfectly. You're beautiful."

                Stiles shrugged with one shoulder, and his face was getting that splotchy blush that he always used to get. The stranger reached out with both hands and wrapped them around Stiles' hands, and Stiles stiffened at the action, but the stranger didn't seem to notice, instead he took a deep breath and said, "I know that you've been holding back lately, and I know that you're mysterious about your friends and nightmares and past, but I want you to know that this is serious to me. I love you, Stiles."

                An expression similar to Stiles' face when the Kanima was attacking them in the pool was slapped onto Stiles' face so fast that not even Derek could keep up with what was going through his mind until the human schooled his expression into blankness and he said without any intonation, "We need to break up."

"What?" Stiles' boyfriend's voice broke, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Go home, Andrew."

There was a tense moment before Andrew clenched his hands into fists and said, "I'm the nicest guy that you'll ever meet! I can't believe that you're doing this right now- I just told you that I love you!"

                "Maybe I meant it when I told you that I didn't want anything serious, Andrew. Maybe I meant it when I told you that I wasn't ready for a relationship. Maybe I don't want somebody _nice_."  Stiles' voice was a quiet snarl, but it finally seemed like it was enough to make Andrew understand because with one last scathing look, Andrew stormed out of the coffee shop. The whole interaction hadn't disturbed the peace of the coffee shop one bit.

                Stiles stared after him for a long moment, his expression unreadable, and then he sat down in front of his keyboard and smiled at the crowd, "Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinki, and today I'll be playing some songs for you."

                The coffee shop was relatively full, and the room clapped and offered him kind smiles as Stiles grinned back at them, and then the human continued, "My first song is a new original about someone who deserves so much more than they've ever had; it's called Who Am I to Stand in your Way."

                The crowd applauded again, and Stiles smiled as he waited. After the noise died down his long fingers danced elegantly across the _keys._

_"Forgive me, I may have said things that aren't exactly the way that I feel,_

_I told you I'd be strong, I said that I moved on, but it doesn't take long to realize,_

_That I'm not over you."_

                His voice felt like how the milky way looked: celestial, but far off and unattainable.  As Derek listened to the gentle melody, he distantly wondered if this song was the reason that Stiles broke up with Andrew- it made sense that Stiles would break up with him because he wasn't over somebody.

_"But if there is somebody that makes you feel happy,_

_Tends to your heart in the ways I've been lacking_

_then who am I, who am I to stand in your way?_

_To stand in your way._

_I won't stand in your way."_

                Derek glanced at Lydia, who was smiling to herself in a very smug way. It wasn't the expression that he expected to see on her face- he thought that she'd be trying to convince Stiles to get over her, not encourage his age-old crush on her. Even as he thought it, there was a nagging in the back of his mind- he was forgetting something.

_"I know it sounds crazy, but I need you to trust me,_

_If it's how it must be then I'll fade away,_

_When it finally feels true, then you'll do what you have to,_

_Cause I'd never blame you, for not choosing me._

_But I'm not over you."_

                It didn't make any sense. Lydia had already said that she was hiding Derek from Stiles line of sight- was that because of the song? Or just because she thought that Stiles wouldn't feel comfortable with his alpha  seeing him perform?

_"But if there is somebody that makes you feel happy,_

_Tends to your heart in the ways I've been lacking_

_then who am I, who am I to stand in your_

_way_

_that I feel is no longer your burden,_

_If there is someone that can make you feel perfect,_

_then who am I, who am i_

_To stand in your way?_

_I won't stand in your way._

_I won't stand in your way. "_

                The atmosphere of the entire coffee shop was caught up in the performance, the air was thick with empathy for the pianist, and Derek swallowed thickly as he realized that Stiles' eyes were wet with unshed tears.

_"Down the road, someone will ask me if I know you._

_I'll pause for a moment, I'll smile, and say that I used to._

_If there is somebody that makes you feel happy,_

_Tends to your heart in the ways I've been lacking_

_then who am I, who am I to stand in your_

_way_

_that I feel is no longer your burden,_

_If there is someone that can make you feel perfect,_

_then who am I, who am i_

_To stand in your way?_

_I won't stand in your way._

_I won't stand in your way. "_

                The coffee shop erupted with applause, some of the people even standing to show how much they enjoyed it- Derek was among them. The smile on Lydia's face made Derek wonder how Kira was a kitsune because the redhead was obviously the trickster of the pack. When he looked back up towards Stiles though, the human had stopped smiling altogether, and was staring directly at Derek as if Derek was one of the monsters that they'd spent all of their time researching back in Beacon Hills.

                The applause died down, and everybody was watching Stiles carefully, but he wasn't paying attention anymore. The human's eyes were wide, his face pale, and his fingers were trembling as he tapped them on his thigh one after another. He was counting them like he used to, Derek realized, to see if he was dreaming.

                It wasn't like Derek never came to visit them in college- hell last time he was visiting he took Scott and Stiles out to see some new superhero movie that Stiles wanted them all to see together. It didn't make any sense, until finally the crowd turned from Stiles to stare at Derek, who had forgotten to sit down. The crowd watched cautiously for a moment, and then finally a girl in the crowd yelled, "Is that him?"

                Stiles' heart went into overdrive, and it took Derek a moment to understand what the girl had meant. _Is that him?_ as in, _Is that the person who deserves so much more than they've ever gotten?  Is that the person that the song is about? Is that the person you haven't gotten over?_

                It felt subconscious, the way that Derek's foot stepped closer to Stiles, as if he had no control over his motor functions. Stiles' response was immediate and familiar- he flailed his arms just enough to knock over his microphone stand that hit the floor with a loud crash and one of those brief, horrible audio screeches.

                Stiles had dedicated a song to him- had written a song about him, and apparently had feelings for him. The realization finally broke the spell-like wonder in Derek's voice, and he stalked forward through the crowd. Stiles made a small yelping sound before Derek growled, "You idiot."

                He stepped around the keyboard, speakers, and wires to grab Stiles by the collar of his t-shirt and he shoved the human against the wall- it felt like old times. The coffee shop was silent, but he could feel the tension in the place. Derek focused back on Stiles; the human was staring past him, but not at anything in particular, his neck was tilted slightly in submission as a response to Derek, and he smelled like embarrassment and a little bit like arousal, not unlike every other time that the alpha shoved him against a wall.

                "You really think that anybody else could keep me happy? I can't believe that you had absolutely _no_ intentions of telling me how you felt! What, you think it's fun for me to go around dating murderers?" Derek's voice was anything but romantic, but Stiles didn't seem to care because his face was spastically trying to settle on an expression.

Finally Stiles managed to yell, "Are you trying to proclaim your love _to_ me or _at_ me?!"

"I don't know-Both?! Which way will make you listen to me?" the alpha yelled right back.

"Just fucking kiss me, Derek!" Stiles' hands grabbed onto Derek's leather jacket and the alpha obeyed quickly and fiercely.

 

Their first kiss was everything that they were: angry, apologetic, emotional, a little bit clumsy, and perfect once they calmed down enough to let themselves work together.

 

By the end of their kiss every single person in the coffee shop was standing and clapping- a standing ovation.


End file.
